


Let all our moves make up for the silence

by thatchickwiththepigtails



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Smut, more like imaginary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchickwiththepigtails/pseuds/thatchickwiththepigtails
Summary: And Ray never noticed before the kiss but the way Leonard's voice lowers when he’s being sneaky, he likes it?





	Let all our moves make up for the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fall Out Boy's "Of all the gin joints in the world" cause all of my titles come from fob

Ray!

Ray has NEVER bottomed in his life!

He hasn’t even touched his ass, for fucks sake

That’s a gay thing and it’s not like he’s a homophobe or anything but…

He’s just Mr. White StraightDude

He doesn’t do that stuff

Until he starts thinking about it

‘Cause Len is…hot?

Except he can’t be ‘cause he’s a dude but he is

And he never noticed before the kiss but the way his voice lowers when he’s being sneaky, he likes it?

And Ray’s definitively not ready for a relationship with a guy and still somehow found himself kneeling on the bed, two fingers up his ass and thinking of Len’s grey and blue suit from that ballroom thing they went

How did he even got there?

Oh right, that kiss

That kiss that made him change the way he sees everything, made him overanalyze everything

That fucking, stupid, so small it barely happened, amazing kiss

And so this morning, when Leonard tripped in line to get breakfast and put a hand on his butt to regain his balance, when he passed by his side smirking and Ray had to physically clean his drool with a paper towel, when the thief's fingers lingered a little too long on his hands when taking his ice gun back...

None of that was a coincidence?

That's in fact how he found himself in that position to begin with

Back in his quarters, trying to sleep, Ray's mind kept wandering away. Not too far away, just the tech bay, the work bench, the ice gun, and Leonard's hands on his  
Except this time his hands don't take the gun, they go up to his arms, his shoulders, his neck, they get tangled on his hair

But Ray is at the same time kicking off the sheets and hiding his hand on his briefs and fumbling on his drawer trying to find some lotion

And Len is getting closer and one of his hands is going lower and his mouth is almost touching Ray's...

But he doesn't wanna kiss, and dream logic made Ray's jeans disappear, and he's sitting on the bench now, sweating and dying to take off his shirt, while Leonard is pressing his nose against his crotch, taking the head of his dick in, mouthing and sucking and grunting through the fabric of the briefs

Except what's on Ray's dick is his own hand, jacking him off at the slowest pace he's capable of, savoring every single second of it, his brain so focused on keeping the fantasy he can barely keep a rhythm

And now Len’s pants disappeared too, and his hands went down to Ray’s ass where one of his long fingers is circling the entrance, teasing, playing with him…

The same way Ray’s real fingers are doing…

Until the top of the middle finger goes in, a knuckle, and deeper now, such a weird feeling…

But not so much when it’s Leonard’s expert hands guiding him, easing him; when the burglar’s voice is in his ear, relaxing him…

And that’s how Ray found himself kneeling on the bed, two fingers up his ass and thinking of getting fucked by a villain.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this yesterday but I think I started writting it when Len was still canonically alive. This is also the first and only time I ever wrote smut


End file.
